Girlfriend Switch
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: A Nighlock switches Emily and Lauren's bodies. What happens next? Follows my other Jemily fics. You know, I'm probably going to be out of date in about a week, but we need to get a Lauren character tab. This is only Jayden and Emily because the Lauren tag doesn't exist at the time of this publishing. Wow, I just wasted a summary on a rant for something that will happen soon enough.


Girlfriend Switch

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, then things would be a lot different.**_

Jayden and Emily were practicing in the dojo. Even though Jayden wasn't supposed to be their leader anymore, they decided to take turns every week or so. This week Lauren was the leader, but Jayden could still help with training and stuff like that. Suddenly, the Gap Sensor went off and Emily had to leave.

* * *

"Swippy-Swappy, Trady-Bady, What will I do today?" The Nighlock, Exchargo, taunted.

"How about you get destroyed?" Mike taunted.

"Oh, by you Rangers? Good luck?" The Nighlock told them. Suddenly Moogers came out and started attacking them. The Nighlock gave a couple warning shots near the Green Ranger and the group of Moogers he was fighting. They were handling them, but the Nighlock was going after Lauren.

"Lauren! Watch out!" Emily yelled. Lauren turned around and struck the Nighlock. The Nighlock stepped back and shot a ray out at Lauren, hitting her square in the chest. Suddenly, Exchargo's attention was drawn to the person who pointed him out. He shot at Emily, and since she was busy with the Moogers, she got hit in the back.

"Well, you Rangers are lucky, I'm drying out." The Nighlock said heading back to the Sanzu River.

"Lauren! Emily!" Antonio yelled. "Guys, help me get them back to the Shiba House."

* * *

Jayden was busy having to cook for the others. He knew what to do, but he hadn't really cooked before. He'd done it a few times, but not enough to call himself an expert.

All of a sudden, the other Rangers came back with an unconcious Lauren and Emily.

"What happened?" Jayden asked worried.

"Nighlock. Energy beam. Don't know what it does." Antonio replied out of breath.

"Okay, I'll help get them to the medical room." Jayden said.

* * *

_"Okay, Lauren, how could you have been so careless? The Nighlock's attack got you, but hopefully the other Rangers are going to fix this soon." _Lauren thought as she laid down. _"Hm, I guess I'm back in the Shiba House. The Nighlock must have dried out." _She thought. She tried to open her eyes, and was able to a little. She saw Jayden standing over her.

"Yes! You're awake!" Jayden said relieved. Lauren was about to reply when Jayden started kissing her. On the lips. Lauren opened her eyes all the way and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" Lauren asked.

"What's wrong, Em?" Jayden asked.

"What?" Lauren was confused. "I'm Lauren." She said. Then she looked over at Antonio and saw herself. She grabbed a mirror and looked into it. Emily's eyes looked back at her.

Jayden and Antonio were worried. They looked at each other.

"You know what this means?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah." Antonio told him.

"The Nighlock switched Emily and Lauren's bodies." Jayden told him. _**(For simplicity's sake, every time one of the switched people talk, it'll be the name of the person it actually is, instead of the body they are in.)**_

"Oh, that. I was talking about the fact that you kissed your sister." Antonio teased.

Lauren and Jayden just looked at him. "Really?!" They exclaimed.

* * *

Emily woke up a few minutes later. She saw herself looking back at her.

"Okay, what's with the mirror?" She asked.

"It's not a mirror." The other Emily said. "The Nighlock switched us."

"Oh." Emily said.

"Yeah." The other Emily held out a mirror.

"Oh, you're Lauren. I shoulda figured." Emily said.

"Yeah. So, we need to go tell the others. Jayden and Antonio already know. In fact, they just barely left to tell the others that we're okay." Lauren explained.

"Okay." Emily said getting up. The two of them left and went to the main room.

"Hey guys." Emily said.

"What's up, Lauren?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" Lauren asked.

"No, Em, they didn't." Kevin said confused.

"Oh, well. I'm Lauren." She said pointing to Emily's body. "And that's Emily." She said pointing to Lauren's body.

"Oh. The Nighlock made you swap bodies." Mia figured out. "Hey, you said they, meaning Jayden and Antonio, where are they?" She asked.

"I don't know." Lauren said. "They told me they were going to talk to you."

* * *

"Jay, okay. I'm sorry. You had no idea of knowing that was your sister. But still, that is pretty funny." Antonio laughed. Jayden gave him a stare that told him to shut up, so he did. Suddenly, the two of them were attacked and fell over.

* * *

Mike walked into the main room and started to get near Kevin and Mia.

"Hey, Mike." Emily said. Mike didn't seem to notice and instead knocked out Kevin.

"Mike!" The girls all shouted. Mike then got Mia.

"What are you doing?" The two of them asked. Mike finally acknowledged them. He made some noises.

"He's a Mooger!" Lauren exclaimed.

"What, so that means that Mike is-!" Emily realized.

"Emily, look out!" Emily blocked the attack by the Mooger, but didn't want to hurt Mike's body.

"Lauren, what do I do?" Emily asked.

"We need to defeat the Mooger without defeating Mike, so." Lauren paused. Emily kept blocking the attacks. "I don't know." Lauren admitted.

"That helps!" Emily lashed out at her.

"Sorry." Lauren apologized. At that moment the Gap Sensor went off.

"Oh great." The two switched girls complained.

* * *

Mike had no idea what happened. One moment he was fighting the Moogers, next thing he knows, he's fighting himself. Then he gets pulled into the Netherworld. He had figured that the Nighlock switched him and a Mooger, so he tried his best to spy on Xandred. He stayed quiet, because he figured talking would give himself away.

"Heh heh, those pesky humans are all mixed up. The misery caused by mistaken identity will be great. Soon the Sanzu River will be overflowing the human world." Exchargo told his master.

"Good, those Samurai Rangers won't be able to stop us when that happens." Master Xandred told the Nighlock. "Do you have enough power to cause more misery?"

"Almost master. I need a little more of this Sanzu water and I'll be stronger than ever!"

"Good, Exchargo. When you have enough power, make these humans learn true misery!"

_"So, that's what Xandred's like?"_ Mike thought. _"I gotta be sure and leave when that Nighlock does. But then I'll have to convince the guys that I'm Mike. Maybe if I talk they'll understand." _Suddenly, Mike was surrounded by other Moogers, they were all going to the Sanzu River with the Nighlock to gain power. He just joined the crowd and pretended to blend in.

"Are you Moogers ready?" Exchargo yelled. "We shall go back to the human world and cause misery and free our Master Xandred!" The Nighlock then went through a crack and into the human world. Mike had to concentrate and do the same. He thought about going through the crack, and next thing he knew, he was back in the human world. He decided to try and help people, but since he was in a Mooger's body, they ran away in fear.

"Should of thought of that." Mike said. Then he looked to see if anyone noticed. The Nighlock was busy messing with other people, and Mike couldn't really do much, so he figured he was off the hook for the slip up.

* * *

Lauren and Emily were running to the Nighlock to end this crazy disaster, when suddenly a Mooger appeared on their side.

"Mike?" The two of them asked.

"How did you guys know I was a Mooger?" Mike asked.

"Your body knocked out the other Rangers and started making Mooger sounds.

"Oh." Mike said. The three unlikely Rangers teamed up. Mike as a Mooger, Emily as Lauren, and Lauren as Emily.

"Samuraizers." Lauren yelled.

"Go Go Samurai." Emily joined. They made their symbols and nothing happened.

"What?" Emily asked. "Why didn't it work?" She was confused. The Nighlock was attacking people and they couldn't even morph.

"Try switching morphers!" Mike suggested running ahead to take on the Nighlock and Moogers.

"I don't think it'll work!" Lauren replied.

"It's worth a shot." Emily said. They handed each other the other person's morpher and tried again.

"Go Go Samurai." They both said. This time they morphed. Emily's body turned into the Red Ranger, and Lauren's body transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

"I see, our symbol powers switched too." Lauren noticed. She grabbed her Spin Sword and went after the Nighlock again.

"Red Ranger, I thought that I switched you." Exchargo exclaimed.

"Not switched enough." Lauren said attacking it. Emily joined in and the two of them together were able to take down the Nighlock. Then they demorphed.

"What's going on?" Emily asked. She looked at Lauren. "We're back." She said. They exchanged Samuraizers again and had to go to Mega Mode. Lauren used the Black Box and made the Megazord. Together the two of them took down the Nighlock.

* * *

When they got back to the Shiba house, everyone was better.

"Hey guys." Lauren said.

"Hey, um, who are you?" Kevin asked trying not to get it wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm Lauren. We're back to normal." She said.

"Oh good." Mia said. "Mike switched back and tried to help us and so we figured that it was all better, but just in case." She explained.

"It's fine." Emily said. "Where's Jayden?"

"He's in the dojo." Mia told her. Emily went there to talk to him.

"Hey Jay."

"I'm gonna guess you're Emily."

"Yep."

"Okay. Do you wanna talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's sorta why I came here." She laughed. They went outside and sat down.

"So?" Jayden asked.

"I know that this arrangement is sorta weird." Emily started.

"Em, it's been about a month, I'm used to it. Is that all that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. You made a promise to me. Christmas time."

"Oh, that. Yeah, what about it?"

"With the Nighlock as they are, and Lauren being here, I was wondering."

"You wanna leave them?" Jayden asked looking at her. She looked down and bit her lip. She didn't know what to say.

"Just for a little. I want to see her." Emily started crying.

"Em, please, don't cry. I'll see what I can do." said.

"Jay, you'll come with me, right?"

"Of course. That was part of the promise." Jayden smiled at her. He stayed with her until he saw that she was about to fall asleep. "Come on Em, you don't need to sleep outside. Let's get to your room." He led her to her room and laid her in her bed. "Good night Em." Jayden said kissing her.

* * *

"So, Emily, wants to see her?" Lauren asked Jayden confirming what he had told her.

"Yes, she wants me and her to leave and go visit Serena. You're her leader sis, what do you say?"

_**If you want the answer, review this story, and the sequel will be up sooner, although I'm leaving on a four day trip with no internet connection tomorrow, but if you review, it'll be up before the month is over.** _Yeah, right. _**What? You don't think I can do it Robert?** _Nope. You have never met a deadline in your life. _**Homework.** _Doesn't count, it's sorta required, not just a deadline that you set because you want to get it done. _**Well, how about I-** _Look, Dewey, I know what you're promisining, and I hope that the people out there realize that it's never going to happen. _**I**_**_'ll prove that it will. I will finish it before the month is through._ **You also have to publish it. _**I will.**_I expect no less than 100,000 words. _**Really?** _10,000? _**Really? **_1000? _**Probably.** _100? _**Um, yeah.** _10? _**Seriously?** _1? _**You're just messing with me now! So, anyways, review, people.**_


End file.
